The Love Charm
by chibisakura-shoujo
Summary: Aya Drevis and Dio's story from the past continuing to the present, where Dio needs to find a way to save Aya from her insanity. He must make Aya recall the painful past that will enable her to get over it and finally put an end to her tormented soul... This is my first attempt of creating a fanfic & I hope you guys enjoy this and feel free to leave comments/suggestions/criticism.
1. Prologue

**The Love Charm**

**Prologue: Mysteries of the Past**

_"Goodbye Aya. May you be smiled upon…"_

"Wait, don't go! Please..." She woke up in a cold sweat as flashbacks of the tragic incident kept haunting this girl, Aya Drevis, who is now eighteen. She can't escape from the cruel memories brought by her encounters with the 'undead', as well as the spirits of the people that her father experimented upon. It disturbed her conscience knowing that she had once pretended not to hear the pleas and cries of the vulnerable people inside her father's laboratory. What else could she do to change the past? It was feeble to think that a mere eleven-year-old girl can stop her "Mad Father" from turning humans into dolls. In fact, she was only kept alive by Alfred, her father, due to his sick obsession and Aya only managed to escape because of the blond boy who protected her until the end.

This boy with the hazel eyes seemed frail from Aya's memories, as she recalled how he tried to protect her with all his might from the persistent dolls that wanted her dead. Even after knowing that he is also part of the 'undead'-which are lost souls trapped within their own distorted bodies-Aya didn't seem to be afraid of him. Sure, their first encounter scared her because of how he suddenly talked to Aya with only one eye visible and the other was only the hollow eye socket burned by Alfred. As Aya uncovered the dark mysteries about her father, the boy was quietly following her, guiding her to the safest path possible. Little does she know that the boy becomes her greatest ally and he would be an irreplaceable man in her life…


	2. Chapter 1

**The Love Charm**

**Chapter 1: Existing Anxiety and the Butterfly of Destiny**

_"Ayaaaaaaa…"_

_*sounds of a chainsaw starting* A shadow of a man appears, carrying a chainsaw and he soon approached Aya eerily. "Ayaaaa…Where could you be hiding?"_

_ Nothing can be seen. Only darkness lies ahead of her. Suddenly, the man appears in front of her—_

"_FOUND YOU!—"_

"No!"

"Mistress! It's alright. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore." Maria rushes to Aya's side after hearing her cry for help. It wasn't unusual for Maria to calm her down because Aya constantly had dreams where she was being chased by either her psychopathic father or the undead. All Maria could do was to provide support for the troubled mistress, since she can't possibly ease all of Aya's anxiety. It was all up to Aya's strength to overcome this traumatic event, but with her current situation, it seems totally impossible to forget these fears.

"Maria, I can't continue living like this! My conscience is slowly taking control over my mind. When I think of those undead that kept chasing me even in my dreams, the little children who lost their lives because of father's selfishness—" As Aya cling onto Maria's sleeve to explain her nightmare, she suddenly felt uneasy and light-headed. This constantly happens whenever she tried to recall the night where she experienced the 'reality' happening at their mansion. It feels like _something _isblocking her from remembering it. How could she get over this horror when she can't even recall everything that happened that night? Was she doomed to live forever trapped with her fears? She has to find a way to escape and she has to act fast before her terrors completely take over her whole state of mind.

* * *

After calming down, Aya suddenly had the urge to go outside the cabin and just be alone for a little while. The brightness of the sun always comforted her; being someone who keeps the darkness of her childhood within herself, this warm sunlight had the ability to brighten her mood. As she went to Snowball, her pet rabbit's grave just beside the cabin, a bit of melancholy filled her heart. She offered a prayer and suddenly, a small yellow butterfly flutters around her. It was sort of signalling her to go in to the woods. Listening closely, Aya could fiantly hear a child's voice speaking to her-or rather-in her mind."_Aya, try to remember... It isn't enough to bury the past, you must use the knowledge of it to pursue the present. Don't make the same mistakes... He'll be by your side-" _Aya was hesitant to follow it, but curiosity had the best of her, and she slowly followed the trail where the butterfly flew. _Who could it be? The voice sounds similar but I just can't remember who it is..._

The trail was an amazing sight of auburn leaves so vibrant that it complimented the warm sunlight she loves. This path left her in awe and she momentarily forgot all the worries she felt. All the tension of being who she is at the present was brought by the pain she had after that tragic night. As she took her time gazing at the sight of this perfect garden getaway, she thought of making this her escape from reality. It wasn't all that bad to have a place where she could just vent all the frustrations in her life; in fact, she held it for way too long. Maybe discovering this garden was the beginning of her change? Was it thanks to the butterfly that she began to hope in making the situation better in her life?

* * *

Aya continued to stroll through every tree and admiring it's beauty, she suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place. "Oh, where did the butterfly go? Maybe it went further down this trail…" As she reached the end of the path, a more magnificent view paved way – a crystal-like lake where nothing but the brilliance of the view surrounded her vision. Colourful and vivid flowers all around the place and little animals playfully roaming made this scene almost perfect, if it wasn't for the lonely man who sat by the lake. The man, who seemed to be a little bit older than Aya, lifelessly gazes at a blue Iris that he holds. Aya continued to watch the man as he kisses the Iris and slowly places it on the lake, and she suddenly felt sadness for the pain that the man seems to be having. Suddenly, the yellow butterfly appears and flutters around the man for a while and as it caught his attention-the butterfly goes to Aya's direction causing the man to notice her presence.

Aya was dumbfounded as she clearly saw the man's features and described him having golden hair similar to the sun, warm hazel-eyes gazing directly through her, and a strange but familiar gentleness that she felt towards him. Everything about him seems to remind her of the warm and bright sun. The man in return, gazes at her blankly for a while, but was suddenly shocked as he somehow recognized Aya. He quickly stood up from where he was and approached Aya, hugging her tightly.

"I finally found you, Aya…" the blond youth exclaimed.

* * *

There you go, the "rushed" first chapter of my first fanfic :3 I had all these ideas during an exam and so this might be a little bit mixed-up because I just wrote it too quickly. (I was using my phone to type this so I'm sorry for any errors that you might read.) I just wanted to think of a chapter where everything would begin to spark ^w^ Look forward to Aya and the man's conversation on the next chapter \(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 2

**The Love Charm**

Chapter 2: The Lone Soldier

Here it is! Chapter 2 of my first fanfic :) I know that from the previous chapter I told you guys that this will be the chapter where Aya and Dio would first talk to each other, well… it didn't go as I had planned it T^T I hope you won't be disappointed but I think I like how this went better than the Aya-Dio talk that would have happened. Well, enjoy reading this chapter! ^o^/

* * *

I longed to be by your side—through all the terrors that you had encountered that night, I was always guiding you to the right path. Aya, I will always be by your side; I will always find you. I won't let you be burdened anymore…

_-Flashback-_

"_You saved us… Thank you." _

"_No need for thanks. I just did what she asked." _Aya, I'm glad I made it in time. You'll no longer feel the pain of being in the dark anymore…

As she smiled, my chest felt heavy. I know she was relieved to be free but I wasn't able to keep my promise to her._ "I said I was sorry for scaring you. I didn't intend to get injured… Believe that atleast." _This tragedy is almost over, once I say goodbye, may you find the peace that you've always yearned for.

"…_I want to see you again." _Are these words for me? No, of course not, she's talking about her mother.

"_She wanted that, too. But I don't think your mom wanted to be seen as she is now." _Neither do I, but, we may never see each other again. I don't care how horrid I look, all I want is to see you for the last time.

"_That's... But I'm not afraid anymore—" _I'm glad to hear that from you, Aya. Can I hope that you aren't afraid of me as well?

"_It's all right. She's watching you from afar—" _I'll also continue watching over you. _"so don't be sad. If you are, it will only make her sad." _Of course, I too, will feel down once you get out from this mansion…_ "The curse will wear off soon… So it's almost farewell." _I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise… Will I ever be able to come back to your side?

"_You'll go away?" _Please don't say it. I don't want to leave you, I still have a lot to say. But I guess fate isn't on our side. And from the look in your eyes, it seems as though you don't remember much about me… It hurts but I don't want you to be tied with my selfish feelings any longer.

"_We're all alive now only because of the curse… But there's something I must do before I go. And that is to set this mansion on fire." _I'll burn all the things that made you feel this pain and loneliness, along with the short memories that we've once shared.

"_Why would!—You can't do that! All those memories of being happy here…"_

"_It's not my intent to burn those…" _It's inevitable but I have to set you free and this is the only way possible._ "…someone could find traces of your father here. We can't let the same tragedy happen again." _I won't let you get hurt anymore.

"_Is that what mom wanted, too?"_

"…_."_Please understand Aya, I don't want you to forget about this, I don't want you to forget about me.

"_Okay… If that's what mom wanted, then do it…" _I know your hiding the pain in your heart. I can see the sadness in your eyes Aya. You kept finding words that could convince you to leave this place, once and for all—_"Even if this house is gone, my memories of father and mom won't go…" _How about our memories together? Have you forgotten about it?

"_Aya, there's one thing I ask of you." _Give me enough courage to tell this to her please._ "Do not ever forget the people who were sacrificed here. None of us had any relatives—" _Aya, even if I was erased from your heart, don't let my existence be forgotten in your mind. Someday, you'll remember me… you'll remember our bond. _"No one looked for us… No one remembered us. No one knew we existed at all. Our existence will be forgotten to the world. But we did indeed live. So I don't want you to forget that_." I wasn't lonely knowing that I didn't have any relatives in this world. And it's because you were by my side._ "I want you to hold proof in your heart that we were here. That is the least you can do for us." _With that, even if I'm not by your side anymore, I'll be happy enough.

"_Yes… I'll never forget." _You always captivated me with that strength of yours, Aya…

"_Thank you… Well, this is goodbye…"_

_*sets fire to the mansion*_

Before you disappear, let me leave a charm for you. This kiss will convey every unspoken feeling that I have for you…_ "Goodbye, Aya. May you be smiled upon…"_

* * *

Aimlessly walking through the woods, Dio kept recalling the last moments he had with Aya. These memories were painful for him, knowing that he had to part ways with the girl he loves. How old was she now? Could it be that she found someone that makes her smile, that beautiful smile he had always loved about her? All these thoughts were making him depressed, and he became more lost in the woods.

"That girl, even now, just one memory of her makes me lose focus." He couldn't resist thinking about Aya and all the fun he had from his past lifetime. "It's so strange that I had been reborn having all these memories still inside my heart. Maybe I'm here to keep my promise with her."

Dio, who was now twenty years old, had been wandering through every forest since he had been reincarnated. But the strange thing about this was that he doesn't feel like he was reborn into another human body. The only difference was that this current body of his was more _human_; the scars he had were gone and he regained his right eye.

"I still don't know how I got back to this world but I have to find her—" *_pang!* _All of a sudden, his head stings from some kind of internal pain, while his body felt like lead. "Ugh!—I can't—move…" He desperately grabbed onto the trunk of a nearby tree to try and ease the pain. "Ack! Help me… Aya…" He was about to lose conscious from the intense throbbing of his head, but then from the corner of his eye, a yellow butterfly suddenly caught his attention. The butterfly gently landed in front of him and he sensed a familiar spirit within it. As soon as he knew who it was, the pain he was feeling slowly faded away.

_Dio, you must save Aya once more. You've been given a chance to make things right. Save her! Aya still isn't free from the doctor… You are the only one who can help her escape this nightmare. Act quickly before she falls into the hands of—" _Before the butterfly could finish what she had to convey, it suddenly vanished from Dio's sight.

"Wait! Come back Yui! Who is after Aya?!" He tried to grasp the butterfly but he was too late. Hearing the request from one of the spirits he knew back from the mansion confirmed the uneasy feeling he had. Aya was still suffering and he needs to save her once more. As he stood up, he made a resolve: "I don't care what happens to me. All that matters is that I free Aya from this curse!"

Before heading deeper into the woods, Dio saw a bush of Blue Irises and he gently plucked one from it, "Wait for me Aya, this time I'll make sure you find the happiness that rightfully belongs to you." Dio kisses the iris and he continued to go into the woods, hoping that he finds Aya in time.

-End of chapter 2—

* * *

So that's it! Sorry that this was a pretty long chapter, the flashback got longer due to some reason but I think it went well ^o^ Please do leave some review about how the story is going so far and any comments/criticism/suggestions are always good! :D


	4. Chapter 3

It's been such a long time since my last update and I'm so sorry about that. The amount of projects, tests and work schedules were overwhelming and I didn't have time to work on a new chapter.

And a big thanks to the people who followed and left some reviews about this fanfic! I really am glad that you like this story and this keeps me thinking on how to make this a better story! Thank you so much and I hope that I can meet up with your expectations! \(^w^)/

So, this is Chapter 3 of The Love Charm, I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave comments/suggestions/criticism anything :)

* * *

**The Love Charm**

**Chapter 3: Is it too Late?**

"_I will definitely find a way to save her and break this curse…"_

-  
Guided by his resolve, Dio searches for Aya once more; hoping to free her from the pain brought by her past.

-  
"_I can't escape from this nightmare…"_

Troubled by her horrific memories, Aya is unable to break free from the thoughts that kept tormenting her whole being.

Many years have passed but both Dio and Aya are still trapped within this twisted fate. Will they ever escape from this ceaseless struggle? Or will they succumb to the pain and lose their most important bond? 

* * *

The lakeside was theirs alone—the beautiful lake, relaxing air and the warm, bright ambiance. They were free from all the terrible things that tie them down. Both Dio and Aya felt some kind of relief as they silently stared into each other's eyes, seeking some answers that both of them were dying to know.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, D-Dio?" Just hearing her mutter his name made Dio blush uncontrollably, while Aya became too shocked to even pull away from Dio's strong hold. After several attempts to make him loosen his embrace, Dio eventually lets go as he couldn't possibly hold her for too long without his feelings accidentally betraying him. He felt at ease seeing that the girl he loves wasn't in a terrible state that he imagined her to be. _I guess it's all thanks to Maria that Aya still holds onto a little bit of hope despite the pain in her heart._

"So you still remember me?" Dio flashed a pure and sincere smile, relieved that Aya didn't completely forget all about him. She may not recall every detail since they first met thirteen years ago but he was content enough knowing that Aya still recognized who he was.

Aya slowly touched Dio's cheek, making sure that he wasn't just an apparition brought by her loneliness and Dio responded by holding onto the hand that carefully stroked his face. "Are you really here Dio?" By now, Aya starting crying, she too was surprised by how weak she felt. She let out all the pain that she had hidden while he silently accepted all of it.

"Aya, it's okay now. You can let out all the sadness you feel. I'm here to—" Even before Dio could finish his words, he started feeling light-headed and his vision slowly blurred. It was the same agony he felt before, but this time, it was irrepressible.

"DIO!" 

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_ "Dio, I want you to protect my daughter after I'm gone. Can you promise me that?" _A beautiful woman with silky auburn hair gently pats a little blond boy's head.

_"Why would you be gone? She won't be happy if you go away," answered by the little boy. _

_ "That's why you're here. I know you'll always be there to protect her. I'll give you this picture of her since you haven't met my dear Aya yet. She'll be coming home next week with her father and hopefully you can be friends." _The woman gives the boy a picture of a little girl who smiled so innocently and she was dressed in a cute dress with her hair tied into tiny pigtails.

_"She looks so cute! Is it really okay for me to be friends with her?"_ He was gazing at the picture and he felt excited to meet this girl.

"_Sure you can!" _The woman laughs and continues to gently pat the boy's head. While the boy happily thinks of games that they could play when they meet, the woman mumbled to herself saying, _"I hope you'll be there for her when the time comes. I trust that both of you can overcome the obstacles and have the life and freedom you want."_

* * *

"Dio! Please wake up! I'm begging you…"

_Aya? _

Dio wakes up and saw Aya in tears while Maria stood behind her.

"The mistress' friend carried you here after you fainted. You should thank that person later." Dio noticed that Maria had aged long since they last met. "I'm just glad that the mistress was near this cabin and we were able to carry you quickly." Maria smiled at Dio, she was probably relieved that he was fine.

"Thank you Maria. And of course, thank you Aya." Dio wanted to hug Aya for being so concerned about him, but he knows better than anyone that Maria is overly protective towards her and any sneaky attempts could get him into trouble. So he patted her head gently and he was suddenly reminded about the dream he had while he was unconscious.

_Did something like that really happen? I was too young to even remember such an event. I do recall having a picture of her but I don't clearly understand where I got it from… So it was her mother who entrusted me with Aya's security. I promise that I'll protect her and now that I'm here, I can always be with her._

Seeing how Dio acted towards Aya, Maria couldn't help but pity him. "Um, Dio—I need to tell you something…" It was difficult to find the right words telling him all about Aya's present condition.

But their little reunion was interrupted by someone's loud and heavy presence. "Woah! It's so hot outside! I can't believe people would even enjoy this kind of torturing weather. Ayaaa! Mariaaa! Where are you guys?" It was a man's voice. The footsteps came closer and the man suddenly opens the door. "Oh did your friend wake up already?" The man appears to be the same age as Dio—having messy, short onix hair, clear azure eyes, and a cheerful disposition that would get anybody affected by this extreme optimism.

"Aki you're back!" Dio was surprised by how Aya acted very familiar towards this guy. She quickly stood up from Dio's side and rushed to hug this man.

"Aya, stop it! Did you miss me already?" This man, Aki, smiled so happily in front of Aya while Aya also displayed the most joyful attitude that made Dio burning with jealousy. Maria approached Dio and told him their relationship. After hearing what Maria told him, Dio was dumbfounded and was too overwhelmed by the situation.

"So your name's Dio huh? I'm Aki, Aya's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Aki extended his hand to Dio with a bright smile. Dio couldn't move as he continued to think to himself, _Am I too late? Is it all too late?_

* * *

So a new character has been revealed and I'm sorry for introducing such a shocking character XD It was an idea that I came up while outlining possible events that can keep this story going. My original plan for this story was ruined when I completely forgot what to do with it because of my school and work T^T Well, anything can happen right now but I do wish that you can understand Aki's reasons when the time comes :)

_I might be able to post more chapters this month due to the Easter break coming up. I hope I can :) _

Well, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next one! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**The Love Charm**

**Chapter 4: Bewildered Heart**

Here's a new chapter for The Love Charm :) unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to write a lot of chapters during my easter break -.- Which is why I only had an update today. Well I really appreciate every review and comment that you've given to my first fanfic and I'm trying me best to improve every chapter and bring you something worth the wait. :D

_**BTW, I reaaaally wanted to play Ib for a long time but I can't install the game properly. Can anybody help me install it? Inbox me if you can give me some tips on how to install it properly. I wanted to play it before I read any fanfics about it since I've seen a lot of fanfics about Ib.**_

* * *

_I know my father's secret. My father is a scientist… I've always heard things from that lab…_

_Animal and human screams… _

_Even at a young age, I knew what my father was doing. So I pretended I wasn't looking. _

_That I didn't know or hear anything…_

_I feigned ignorance the whole time, because I loved father._

_But it all changed one night. The horrible night that revealed all the things that I refused to know. I understood the gruesome experiments that my father tried to keep from me. He wanted to create the perfect being…_

_Dolls. Perfect human dolls unscathed by this world's filth…_

* * *

-Flashback-

_"__What shall we do now?"_ asked Maria, who was feeling quite nauseous from the injury and fatigue she got after leaving the Drevis' mansion.

_"__We have to find somewhere to live… But I'm sure I can't live alone. Maria, will you come with me?"_ Aya kept her composure as she slowly walked away from the house she lived. She had to leave every valuable treasure and memory that she had shared with her parents and the boy who saved her multiple times.

_"__Yes, of course. You have taught me much mistress. Now it is time for me to help you. Whatever awaits us ahead, I wish to protect you all the way."_ This determination gave new hope for Maria to amend all the wrong things she has done to Aya.

_"__Thank you…"_ Aya seemed relieved that Maria was willing to stay with her. _"Let's go."_

_"__Are you sure? Without watching to the end?"_ Maria looked confused as Aya showed no remorse even after losing everything.

_"…__Yeah. It's fine."_ Aya assured Maria that everything was okay. Maria started limping away from the mansion as Aya took one last glance of the burning estate. _ I wonder what happened to Dio. He did become one of the undead that my father experimented upon. I hope he's free now… Father, mother… Goodbye. _As Aya began to walk away, she stumbled upon something familiar. _"A book?"_

* * *

_"__Dad! I think I see two girls down the river, one is heavily injured. We should go down there and help them." _Exclaimed by a little boy, the father looked over and immediately rushed to help the two girls.

_"__Here Aki, carry this little girl's pet rabbit. As soon as you get to our house, inform our neighbours that I'll need some help in carrying them to safety."_ Aki rushed to their village to quickly do what his father told him.

Aki's father slowly let the older woman lean on a tree to ease the extreme pain she's feeling. _"Th-the mistress… Whe-where is she?..." _The older woman asked.

_"__Don't worry, she's not harmed." _He assured.

Suddenly, the little girl woke up and saw how injured her companion was. _"Maria! What can I do to help you?" _She was about to go help Maria when she was suddenly alarmed by the stranger in front of her. _"Who are you, mister?" _

_"__I'm here to help you. My son will be here any moment now to get the both of you to our village. I promise that I won't harm you." _The man smiled as Aya felt relaxed that they weren't in any danger anymore.

At a distance, the sound of horses could be heard and Aki was waving at the three of them. _"Heyy! Everything's alright now."_

* * *

"And that's how we met 7 years ago." Exclaimed by Aki, he was now getting something for Dio to eat.

As Dio glanced at Aya who was at Aki's side, cheerfully helping him prepare their food, his heart felt like it was being stabbed. He was so full of jealousy but he couldn't bring himself to hate Aki. He kept thinking, _how can I even hate him? He's the one who stayed by her side when she was at her worst… I can't even match up to him. And I guess I don't have a place in her heart anymore._

As he was about to get up and leave, Aki started talking to him again. "But really, Aya was too much to handle when we first met. She wouldn't talk to me and she quietly stayed by Maria's side. All I could hear from her was a lonely voice calling out either her parents' names or 'Dio' in her sleep."

Dio looked flustered and he began to hope that he still has the chance to make things right.

However, Aya felt uneasy about the topic and said, "Stop it Aki. You always tell that story even when I don't recall acting like that." Her seriousness was proof that Dio was just a fragment from Aya's memories._ I guess I'm too late… She doesn't even need me anymore. Aya has someone much better than me that can surely support her through all the pain she might feel._

"Um, I shouldn't stay here for too long. I'm becoming a burden for you to take care of." Dio slowly got up and approached Aya and Aki to give his thanks for treating him even if they don't know him that well.

"Dio, you shouldn't think like that. I don't bring injured people in our house just to make them feel guilty of being cared upon. You shouldn't even worry about us treating your injuries since Aya is a _doctor._" Aki said.

Dio couldn't believe that Aya became a doctor. As he looked at her, Aya dismissively told Dio, "Well, I'm not exactly a regular doctor…"

"Yeah, no doctor treats their patients for free." Aki exclaimed.

"Well, there's that part…"

"You're just too shy Aya. You should have more confidence in being such a wonderful doctor!" Aki patted Aya's head while Aya showed a pained expression.

Dio saw how Aya acted and he started sensing a bad omen. _Why is she so hurt about being a doctor? Don't tell me she's— _Dio looked towards Maria and she somehow knew that Dio found out about Aya's current state so she just shook her head. _No, this is just too cruel for her! Why would she even become like this?_

Aki wore his blue cap and started putting his shoes on. "Well, I better get back to work." He smiled at the three of them and cheerfully went outside the cabin.

"Aya, we need to talk—" Dio grabbed Aya's wrist to make sure that she won't run away from what he's going to say. "Are you continuing Alfred's work?!" he couldn't hold the anger in his voice. Aya tried to break free from his grasp but it was all in vain and she started feeling scared.

"No I'm not… Believe me Dio. I'm different from father so please, don't tell Aki about this." Aya started crying as Dio let her go and he gently touched her cheek to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry Aya. I was just frustrated knowing that you're still not free from this curse. Is there any way for me to make you feel better?"

Aya stared at Dio and said, "Yes, keep this a secret." she then let out a strange smile, a smile that made Dio anxious.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 4, and I guess it isn't such a good chapter... Well I promise you that I'll improve and I'll bring you guys a great chapter next time :) reviews/comments/criticisms are always welcomed! :D


End file.
